


The precise moment at which John Watson realizes he is in love with Sherlock Holmes

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finally realizes he is in love with Sherlock Holmes, it certainly took him long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The precise moment at which John Watson realizes he is in love with Sherlock Holmes

After living in denial for almost five years Doctor John Hamish Watson finally comes to the realization he is in fact deeply in love with Sherlock Holmes. It was not as some people might

think love at first sight. He was taken aback by the deductions and that wink and Lord those cheekbones but he didn't feel anything but curiosity. It wasn't after shooting the cabbie.

That was just instinct. It wasn't even after the incident with Moriarty at the pool. He was pretty sure at the moment he would follow the man to hell and back again but that was just a

feeling of loyalty not love. Even now it was difficult remembering the fall but while he felt he had lost his best friend in the world, his heart had not been totally engaged. He had still

been capable of feeling had even manage to date. No not even Sherlock's death had opened up John's eyes to the true nature of the feelings he harbored for the world's only

consulting detective. Nope it was something else, something rather mundane and completely uneventful that lead him to the conclusion that he was in fact deeply in love with Sherlock.

He had been getting ready for a date with Mary Morstan, a kindergarden teacher he had met at the shop during one of his usual runs for milk, when Sherlock informed him that Mycroft had gotten tickets for Swan Lake and would he please accompany him so as to spare him from an entire night alone with Mycroft?

 

He agreed without a second thought. He never used to be this inconsiderate of others but even cancelling the date hadn't set off any warning bells. No it wasn't until the end of the

evening that the realization crashed into him with all the force of a speeding train. The death scene was playing out, the music coming to cresendo, when it hit him. He was desperately

 in love with Sherlock. I mean since playing the clarinet in school he hadn't set foot in a concert hall and he hadn't even wore a tux for Harry's wedding yet here he was in a tux watching

Swan Lake despite  not  knowing it from a hole in the ground. He shifted his attention for a moment to look at Sherlock, he looked transcendent, utterly lost in ecstasty.

 _God he is gorgeous and I love him as I never will another human being._  Once he had accepted this fact he came to terms with it pretty quickly after years of asserting his hetersexuality 

he found it wasn't an issue. It wasn't about gender. He was John H. Watson and Sherlock Holmes was the ethereal fey like creature he was in love with. That Sherlock was a man was 

irrelevant. The rest of evening went by in a haze and before he knew it they were back at 221b. They entered the flat in silence Sherlock caught up in the music and John caught up in his thoughts of Sherlock.

Sherlock began to play the overture from Swan Lake on his violin when John decided to make his move.

Now or never and it could not be never.

"Sherlock. he said it like a prayer. Sherlock play me instead."

Sherlock put down the violin and closed the gap between them, "I knew you were clever, but it certainly took you long enough."

Sherlock smirked at him before John swallowed his smirk in a soul searing kiss that was like Beethoven's ninth symphony and Pink Floyd rolled into one or so Sherlock later remarked, but that night there was no need for words as they played out their love on one another's skin.

 

 


End file.
